


Tuesday

by keitoru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roronoa Zoro Being an Asshole, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitoru/pseuds/keitoru
Summary: Although everything seems to be fine with Zoro's life, he feels extremely weird when he sees his friend slowly falling into some two years older medical student who looks like he could take a few days of sleep.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my mother tongue so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. feel free to point them out so I can fix them :)  
> also, the story is rated Mature in case I decide to explore some eh :/ topics so you're informed but for now it should be okay

Tuesday became the day Sanji appreciated the least ever since his lifelong friend (and at times worst enemy) also known as Roronoa Zoro had come to announce him, a wide grin on his face, that he and Tashigi-chan were dating.

  
The blond still couldn’t tell what had surprised him the most: the fact that this stupid green gorilla had been able to find such a beautiful lady capable to handle the beast he was, or the fact that he had never seen Zoro so happy even since he had got this scar invading his whole chest. And that was by now two years ago.

  
Eyes staring at the pencil who was toying in his mouth, he couldn’t accept the telling of his friend who was sitting in front of him, sleeping on his desk.

  
On the top of that, Sanji still had trouble to concede the fact that he most likely had feelings for the stupid moss head and yet, it seemed like the only response to his discontentment that started like… thirty minutes ago.

  
Nami, sitting on his right offered him a weak smile when their eyes met. He straight away smiled back to her, setting his pen aside and focusing again on the class of their science teacher, Ivankov (whom he hated more than anyone else in the world, by the way, even if he might have been the one to help him come to terms with his sexuality a few months ago, yes).

  
  
This way, Tuesday became for many more months, a taboo day for Sanji.

∘∘∘∘

  
  
A few hours afterwards, the teenager was finally leaving the last class he had this morning, following deplorably Usopp and Franky, who were still talking about mechanic, DIY… whatever shit… something tiresome and that wasn’t making him lose sight of the ache in his stomach who manifested sooner.On the way to the cafeteria, they caught Nami, who promptly walked next to him, eyes on the ground as well and later on, Zoro with whom he avoided any eye-contact

  
When they had eventually reached the cafeteria, Sanji didn’t even get the time to breathe that he found himself rudely borrowed by Luffy and brought at a table where some random guy with dark hair was sitting alone, gazing at him with a total lack of comprehension.

  
"Sanji! You have to feed him!"

  
The blond furrowed his eyebrows.

  
He wasn’t a canteen lady, and even less for perfect strangers.

  
Turning around to reach Luffy sight, he nodded negatively not understanding and rejecting the request of the younger.

  
Moreover, who was this man?

  
By judging the beard and the rough traits that could be easily caught around his eyes (not even talking about the eye bags), he thought that he was probably a few years older than them.

  
But in any case, it didn’t make him much more worthy to eat his food.

  
"C’mon! Sanji! Please!"

  
"Why should I feed him? I don’t even know who he is?"

  
"Because Sanji is a cook! He feeds hungry people, right?! And Torao is hungry! He told me he hadn’t eaten for two days! Two day's a lot, right?!"

  
The cook turned his glance on his senior who looked awfully uncomfortable by the whole situation.

  
He looked at Luffy again (who was pouting), then… Torao? And Luffy, one more time before accepting under his breath and gifting the man his Bento.

  
Hell, why would a starving man come to the cafeteria alone with such a face, the guy was weird. And he didn’t even try to ask how Luffy had met him because he wasn’t sure he wanted to know, anyway.

  
Torao was hesitating while staring at the Bento who was containing some rice with beef, a little of sauce and some salad on the side.

  
The teen had made it the same morning in a hurry right before have been getting scolded by Zeff for being late, once again.

  
The easiness of the plate was making him sad as well, but it’s not like he had prepared to feed some starving kid when making it.

  
After a few minutes, and finding everyone around the table surrounding him, he eventually began to eat.

  
In less than a minute he had nearly finished half of the food which was making Sanji kind of concerned even though he understood the man’s behavior

  
"Oi, slow down, food ain’t gonna leave don’t worry about it, take your time. By the way, I have an apple pie in my bag if you’re still hungry,"

  
Torao, which his name actually turned out to be Law, Trafalgar Law, thanked him for the offer (and the food again), but Zoro interrupted him, and he didn’t get the time to reply

  
"You need to eat too, huh. I’m not being yelled at every day for you to get away with it so easily,"

  
To which, Sanji sighed, slightly annoyed.

  
He hadn’t actually talked to Zoro ever since this morning, he still somehow needed some time to process the fact that his friend was dating somebody else. Somebody else than him.

  
Bending his head, he handed his pie to Law, ignoring Zoro's concern.

  
"None of your business. Why aren’t you eating with Tashigi-chan anyway?"

  
Zoro frowned and Sanji automatically regretted letting this slip out. He sounded like some four-year-old resentful child, which he was, in fact.

  
"Huh, I’m not going to stop eating with you shit cook if that’s what you’re so damn worried about,"

  
"As if I care about the fuck' you do,"

  
Zoro didn’t reply to that, which he quietly thanked him for, but instead finished eating his food, leaving Sanji kind of frustrated while Law would still stare at him for some other unknown reason before handing him again the apple pie without a word.

  
“Hm? You can keep it, it’s alright really.”

  
“No. He’s right, you need to eat too. You did enough already, thanks.”

  
The older stood up before grabbing his bag and leaving as he addressed one more look at Sanji, grateful. 

  
“I owe you one, Black-Leg- _ya_.”

  
The blond blinked and looked at the pie in its box that was disposed between his fingers for a minute while the others were taking their conversations back.

  
Sanji raised his head to face Luffy who was now sitting in Trafalgar’s former spot, a bunch of food in his mouth.

  
“You’ve got some real strange ass friends” he stated.

  
“Nah! Torao’s a nice guy! I like him!”

  
“Yeah, for sure, I wonder why,”

  
“Sure he’s too much of a coward to run away from detention with me and Kid, but he’s still cool! And he has so much tattoo! Also, he wants to be a surgeon! I’m pretty sure Chopper knows him because he’s like the best medical student of the campus,”

  
_Huh…?_

  
“You go to detention with him?”

  
“Yeah!”

  
“I’m not sure whether that’s something you should brag about,” Usopp replied.

  
“Why not? Kid’s in detention too and he’s so cool! He creates all these cool stuff! He never let me touch them, though. That sucks. I think it’s because I broke one, once,”

  
Kid… Luffy hangs out with this troublesome redhead? Eh, Luffy would hang out with anyone now that he thought of it.

  
Sanji ended up eating his pie in silence knowing that Zoro’s eyes were probably looking at him with victory.

  
  
∘∘∘∘

  
  
At the end of the day, the blond somehow felt better about the whole stomach ache crap and although seeing the marimo grinning at the brunette, before he exited the building, upsets him, he couldn’t help but somehow be happy that he had found this pathetic smile back.

  
As painful as it could be for Sanji, he didn’t see any point in wrecking selfishly the relationship Zoro just had gotten in because it didn’t please him.

  
He would keep it for himself and bury it with time.

  
After all, there was no point in hoping desperately that Zoro would magically be reach for him, because yeah… that was never going to happen.

  
He had lost his chance and now it was too late.

  
A few meters away from him, Sanji could scent the smell of some gas blended with the sound of a motorcycle who stopped next to him.

  
He didn’t really pay any care for it, concentrated on the road, but when a familiar voice called for him, he scowled and turned on himself.

  
“Trafalgar?”

  
“Where are you heading? I’ll drop you,”

  
The blond blinked, not truly realising what was going on.

  
Sure, he had provided him a meal at lunch, but that didn’t make him redeemable or anything.

  
He was hungry and Sanji was a cook, it stopped right here. No hidden motivation.

  
“Just because I offered you food doesn’t mean you have to return the favor. It’s cool man,”

  
The medical student stared at him in such a stirring way it made Sanji kind of restless.

  
He scratched the back of his neck and pulled out a cigarette out of his pocket, was he doing this with everyone he would encounter?

  
_What a fucking weirdo._

  
“Why would you think that Black-Leg- _ya_? I’m just offering you a ride,”

  
“Yeah… because I offered you food earlier…? And I told you it’s okay. You want to be a surgeon, right? Shouldn’t you be drowning under all the paperwork already?”

  
Trafalgar softly chuckled.

  
Woah, had he just made him laugh?

  
Sanji lighted his cigarette and brought it to his lips looking over the relaxed look of the soon-to-be-surgeon.

  
“You shouldn’t be smoking,”

  
“As if that would make me stop,”

  
The younger shifted forward to the man sitting on his motorcycle, his helmet amongst his fingers, and blew all the smoke into his face.

  
Trafalgar didn’t seem so disturbed and that made the smirk growing on Sanji’s face fade.

  
_So boring._

  
“Why would I even follow you?” he researched with his eyes for something around that didn’t appear to be over here as he reported his gaze on the man, “You could be some weird ass drug dealer ready to sell me off, y’know?”

  
The raven-haired lifted a brow, amused.

  
“Geez, it’s going to take you the whole night to understand that I’m not going with you?”

  
“I do have the night, yeah.”

  
“Tch’, you’re so bothersome,”

  
Sanji started walking away, he had lost enough time with this moron. Yet, the never-ending sound of the motorcycle following him like some sort of dog quickly got on his nerves.

  
“The fuck Trafalgar?! Don’t you have better things to do than following me around the city?!”

  
No, he apparently didn’t. Nothing really ever thrilled Trafalgar D. Water Law’s existence. So, when he starts viewing colors thanks to the blonde, of course he won’t let go that easily. No matter how selfish it may sound, he doesn’t care, he needs to understand the chemical reaction that had just been created.

  
“Gonna keep moaning on the sidewalk or are you going to come with me Black-Leg-ya?”

  
Sanji's eyes widen, the fuck was he on besides being a fucking persistent asshole?

  
“Ugh! Could you at least stop calling me that?”

  
“Is Sanji- _ya_ better?”

  
“Whatever! Just stop following me around, it’s fucking creepy,”

  
“If you weren’t so stubborn, none would be following you,”

  
The teenager stopped and sighed, he extinguished his cigarette and turned to Trafalgar, terribly annoyed and desperate.

  
“Fine, drive me if it makes you so happy. But I’m getting the helmet and you better be fast else I’ll be late because of all the time I’ve thrown away thanks to you.”

  
A weak grin could be caught on the Law’s face, satisfied of the mess he had made of Sanji. The blond caught the helmet and put it on his face before installing himself behind Law. Feet on the ground, he was uncertain about the spot where he was supposed to put his hand. Even if the other was a jackass, he didn’t want to invade his intimacy.

  
“Where are we going, Sanji- _ya_?” the conductor asked, slightly turning his head to face the blond.

  
“Huh… The Baratie, y’know where it is?”

  
“Yes, of course,” he paused, “Meeting someone?”

  
“As if you care?!”

  
“Of course I do. I wouldn’t have asked you otherwise,”

  
Sanji frowned, the more he would hang out with him, the weirder he would get.

  
“Whatever, I work there occasionally. Now hurry up, please!”

  
Trafalgar started the vehicle but didn’t start to ride. Rather, he borrowed Sanji’s gentle hands and brought them to his abdomen. It felt weird and the blonde gripped him like a robot for a few seconds before relaxing as well. 

  
“Here we go,”

  
Just a second after, the wind started to beat violently against his face, and even though he was protected by the helmet, Sanji could feel all the oppression of it. His grab on Law became tighter and now he could sense under his soft fingers every shape of his physical structure. Every. Shape. No kidding. It felt really strange for a moment, the blond hadn’t thought of him as built up like that (but after all, he was just wearing a long coat over a thin hoodie, so clearly, it wasn’t something so easy to assume).

  
The ride didn’t last that long and Sanji found himself surprised when he felt disappointment as he was getting his feet back on the solid ground. Eh. He shook a little, not used to ride a motorcycle and handed the helmet right back to its owner.

  
“Alright, thanks. Now we’re even, right?”

  
“Even about what? I was just giving you a ride home, no need to stress it out,”

  
“Actually, I think I have all right to stress it out. You motherfucker followed me down the streets for like ten minutes, remember?”

  
“No biggie, it won’t happen again, right?”

  
“What do you mean right?!”

  
“Well, you enjoyed the ride, haven’t you? So it won’t be a problem for me to pick you up anymore,”

  
Sanji rolled his eyes and let out a huge and long sigh. This man was unbelievable.

  
“Whatever, now get the hell out of here,”

  
“Alright Sanji- _ya_ , see you tomorrow,”

  
And with this, Law finally disappeared, but Sanji knew that it was just for the day and that the other boy would find a way to irritate him even more tomorrow. Before heading into the restaurant, Sanji lighted another cigarette and got his phone out of his pocket at the same time. He looked for a few minutes at his friend’s Instagram story before clicking on Tashigi’s (by accident, or not). He stared at the phone for a few minutes and swear he could’ve actually stuck around longer if Patty hadn’t stormed out of the restaurant and shouted at him. The teenager locked down his phone and sighed, exhausted.

Tuesdays sucked.


	2. chapter two

Sanji had expected to see Law the following day. He had even already mentally prepared himself for that, since the boy had become, in less than twenty-four hours, as demanding as Zoro had been for the last four years. And the moss head could be sometime indeed, really, demanding. As in right now for instance, he was, more than usual even though it was only ten in the morning. 

“Oi, you listenin’ to me?”

He would’ve liked to answer no but it would’ve been a lie, because he constantly listened to Zoro. No matter how annoying, hard to understand or just completely silent he would be. The blond was the one who could read him the better, it made no doubt. Nevertheless, his willingness wasn’t enough. He couldn’t settle himself to help him, 

Sanji should’ve assumed that Zoro would've turned to him for help at some point about Tashigi-chan. After all, he was the living definition of inexperienced and if his relationship with the lady was to work out it was most likely due to her own inexperience with men. Birds of a feather flock together, huh? It made him want to throw up just thinking about it.

Anyhow, at this moment he would’ve given everything he had to escape this utterly awkward situation. And it’s why, when the medical student walks on them, suddenly staring at Sanji, a feeling of release seizes him. Was this idiot finally going to make himself helpful?

Zoro frowned before turning on himself to stare at their senior. It didn’t occupy him long as he was shifting his attention back to Sanji who seemed... well... out of space.

“Oi! Shit Cook!”

“‘m not interrupting something?” Law mumbled, now standing next to Zoro and in front of Sanji.

“Actually, yes, you are. What do you want? Food? Sorry, ain't no fucking hunger relief organization,”

Law left out a slight chuckle out of his lips, amused by Zoro’s blunt attitude.

On the other hand, Sanji didn't seem amused at all, rather, he would stare at the boy with his eyes wide open.

“What’s the matter Sanji- _ya_?”

“Nothing, sorry 'bout that,”

Zoro’s nerves with whom Trafalgar seemed to take a perverse delight in playing with started to break apart. He had interrupted their conversation, ignored him and Sanji was now apologizing to him? The man they had just met yesterday, with whom Zoro didn't remember any great mutual feelings, had stole all the attention from _his_ friend and it bothered him.

“Alright then, I shall not be bothering you more. I’ll see you after classes,”

“Yeah, in your dreams,”

Sanji raised his middle finger as Law disappeared in the crowd, an idiot grin on his lips. He would’ve been more than enchanted to stay longer and understand what he had just suspended, but given Roronoa’s temper, he was sure that he would witness it once more, later in the week.

“What now? You’re a friend of him?”

“Uh…” Sanji stared at him, “what makes you think that? I was literally telling him to go fuck himself,”

“So? You tell me to go fuck myself most of the time too,”

Sanji didn’t really know what to answer. The moss head wasn’t completely wrong, but why did he care anyway? It was none of his business. 

Now alone with Zoro (who seemed pretty wound up) and given Trafalgar’s inefficiency to release him from this nightmare, the teenager came down to the fact that he would not be capable to avoid this conversation any longer.

“Yeah, anyway, I’ll come to your house after school to help you and so you don’t get lost on the way…”

“Fuck you! I never get lost!”

“Is this how you’re thanking me? Better be careful with your words before I change my mind, Marimo,”

“Whatever. See you later Curly Brow,”

That said, the green head left and disappeared as well, as if he had gotten what he wanted from him and was now fed up. He kind of felt a hurt inside his chest, but didn’t pay much attention to it. 

Zoro didn’t act any different from the usual, it was simply overreacting.

  
  


∘∘∘∘

  
  


A cigarette nearly finished on the bottom of his lip, Sanji was now impatiently waiting the guy he had promised to help tonight. 

Leaning against the wall, it had already been two cigarettes that had burned in his rib cage, and the third was on this way as well. He was starting to seriously run out of patience.

The blond was willing to set the blame on Zoro’s awful sense of orientation, but it had been already fifteen minutes since the bell rang, announcing that his last class had finished. Either he screwed with him or he had forgotten.

And in both case, he would be disappointed. As if spending the afternoon helping Zoro to pick up clothes for a date, that mentally made him in quite a pathetic state, was any sort of fun

He sighed loudly before crushing his cigarette, done, against the bin and throw it in. Vexed, he picked up his phone and proceeded through his contact list before clicking on Zoro and immediately call him. After five buzz, that he counted, Zoro picked up.

“Hm?”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me! Asshole! What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Huh? Waiting for you, obviously. What else do you think I’m doing?”

“I’m gonna fucking murder you ugly and stupid green muscle head gorilla, you hear me?”

“So you're coming or nah?” he ignored, nonchalantly.

Sanji took a heavy breath of air. If he wasn’t sure he was upset until then, he was sure of it now.

Or maybe was he was a little harsh on Zoro?

“Oi?”

“You’re at your place?”

“Duh… yeah… obviously,”

“Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I catch one of those shitty buses,”

As he was about to hang up, a voice caught his attention.

“Need a ride home Sanji- _ya_?”

“Fuck,” he groaned.

“Shit Cook? You with Trafalgar again?”

“No, I’m not. See you later”, he stated before ending the call, for real this time.

When the blond turned his head, focusing all his attention on the voice that had intervened, he immediately recognized Trafalgar and his famous motorcycle. Yet something seemed to have changed since yesterday. Ah. Of course. He had two helmets now.

“Was I interrupting something with Roronoa- _ya_ again?”

In an odd way, the expression of Law appeased him and he almost forgot the chaos in which he was walking on with Zoro. He probably needed to relax a bit. It had been two shitty days, yeah, but he’s been through worse.

Sanji knew what the man was going to do until he agreed to ride on his motorcycle, so, he took over the situation and approached before grabbing the helmet that Law held under his arm.

“Not really,”

Behind his helmet, Sanji could see the silly smile of the raven-haired, the same one he had this morning as he was leaving. He paid no attention to it, not certain about why, and slipped gently behind the back of the oldest, two small hands wrapping around his abdomen and a head that rested against the hot body, reluctantly.

Law expected him to be more compliant, but not in such a short amount of time. He did not complain, though.

“Rough day?”

“Tell me about it,”

“Where you heading?”

“Zoro’s house,”

Law frowned and loosely tightened his fists against the handlebars. It was none of his business, but the short time he had spent with the two boys gave him the benefit of doubting their possible unbreakable and healthy friendship. Unless it went further? Sanji didn’t seem to be in great shape so he decided not to bore him anymore with his impersonal questions.

“All right, where does he live?”

“East. Third avenue,”

“You stayin’ the night at his place?”

“Hopefully not,” he let out a faint laugh “Why?”

“Thought you could use a bit of good time, afterwards,”

“Huh?”

“With me,”

“You’re insane, Trafalgar Law,”

He finally turned on the engine and Sanji guided him to Zoro’s house, which he shared with his sister and father. It wasn’t that far, but enough for the bus to be his number one option.

When he thought about it, the blond began to appreciate the sensation of a motorcycle ride. And somehow, it seemed to fit in with the aura his driver was releasing.

Law was not someone Sanji particularly hated, but it’s not like the medical student had given him the best first impression either. 

As much as he hated to admit it, he reminded him of Zoro.

However, Zoro and Trafalgar were two different people. Zoro was a moron, and Law wasn’t missing either, but he did have the decency of a being a regular living being at times. He did not claim to know him perfectly, but this was what he had concluded after two days.

Lost in his thoughts, it's Trafalgar’s hand brushing his that brought him back to reality. How long had he been standing in that embarrassing position? Huh. It’s not like the eldest had done anything to get him out of it, either.

Sanji got off promptly and got rid of the helmet while taking rapidly put order in his hair that had gone electric. He gazed back at Law who had lifted the visor of his helmet to face him, an interrogative expression could be read on his face.

“Thanks?” the blond muttered.

“Anytime,”

The two boys remained silent for a moment that seemed to last an eternity, before Law broke it and took off his helmet, a new silly smile on his lips.

“Is it alright if I wait for you?” he asked.

“Why would you wait for me?”

“I doubt Roronoa- _ya_ is the one who’s gonna help you evacuate all this stress. I noticed it yesterday too, but it seemed inappropriate and you were working.”

Sanji blinked. 

_What?_

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it right now. But if even I, am able to see it, then you probably need to do something about it,”

The youngest remained silent, Law kept on weirdly surprising him and he wasn’t sure yet whether he liked it or not. 

He felt a strange sensation in his stomach when the fence which brought to Zoro’s house opened. In his weird luck, it was not the green head that faced them but a pink one, who belonged to his older sister : Perona. She stared at them attentively for a few seconds before breaking the silence.

“Zoro is waiting for you upstairs, you should hurry. He’s been acting strange ever since he came home. Not that it changes from the usual but you know...”

Law shrugged and the girl left without any more talk.

“Go ahead, I’ll be waiting,”

“You’re wasting your time, Trafalgar,”

“Bet,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>> bit short, sorry but I didn't feel like putting the next parts in two different chapters /:  
> also thank yall sm for the kudos, bookmarks and comments <3 love seeing them and it encourages me to write more of it <3


End file.
